Forgetmenot
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: I don't own these characters. Only the one I invented. Please don't hang me for using them. And please review.


**FORGET-ME-NOT**

Michael was driving aimlessly around. He stared at the road when he drove and looked very concentrated but actually he was very deep in memories and he was more like thoughtful.

Suddenly he turned the auto cruise on and leaned back.

"Michael, what's wrong if I may inquire?" KITT asked concerned

"Nothing, why," answered Michael very rapidly because he didn't want KITT to notice tears in his voice

"Michael I'm shocked. Don't you know me better for not lie to me. Obviously you are upset for what happened to Mary-Tanya."

Michael wiped a tear from his cheek. He tried to do it in secret but he couldn't fool KITT.

"You're crying Michael. You aren't all right. This thing what happened to Mary-Tanya really shocked you. You really did fell in love with her didn't you?"

"OK pal, I'm crying and yes I did fell in love with her," Michael admitted.

"I understand that she was dear to you. She was to me too. Maybe you should consider taking that vacation what Devon promised to you."

TWO MONTHS EARLYER

"Michael, KITT, you've got an assignment," Devon shouted

"Great, what is it?"

"Mary-Tanya Dove, a famous act…"

"Famous actress is in town filming her new movie," KITT interrupted

"Thank you KITT. And if you'd like to tell us what's your assignment," Devon asked from KITT

KITT said nothing

"Your assignment is to protect Mary-Tanya and make sure that she'll have nice time between filming sessions. She's going to film here for two months. You'll meet her in about half an hour. This is the address where you meet her."

Devon gave a piece of paper to Michael. He read it and then they drove away.

When arriving to filming location they saw a pretty woman walking towards them. Michael stopped KITT.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Knight. I'm Mary-Tanya. It's very nice to meet you," said that woman. Her voice was very soft and silent. Her eyes were like almond and they were green. She had long, red hair.

"Michael, do say something to her," reminded KITT

"What, where, who was it?" Mary-Tanya asked scared

"Oh, yes I'm Mr. Knight but you can call me Michael. And that who spoke is KITT, this car."

"Very nice to meet Miss Dove," said KITT politely

"A talking car. How nice, how extraordinary. Well, if I can call you Michael then you can call me MT. It's much more comfortable, don't you think?"

But Michael just stared at her.

"Um, yes, of course," he stuttered.

"Devon said that I should interview your filming team about possible enemies you have. If they are following you. Could you tell me where the team is?" Michael mumbled

MT pointed a big trailer and said they were there.

"Could I borrow KITT for a while, I'd like to make a little cruise with him," she asked

Michael gave her a promise and headed for the trailer.

"This makes so good to me. And you are one magnificent car KITT," MT said to the car

"Well thank you Mt," KITT replied embarrassed

"You're welcome," said MT and laughed. That laugh was very charming, like many little bells tinkle.

"What did you mean by this making you good, if I may ask"

MT was silent and her face looked very tired.

"I'm little tired. This work takes so much of my strength and also the fact that someone might attack in anytime and hurt my loved ones or me," answered MT quietly and continued –" Sometimes I feel like giving up. That I can't go on in this life." She stopped talking and fell in deep silence.

"So, what do you think about her," Michael asked KITT when driving to Flag's mansion to report to Devon.

"She's really attractive and charming but there's something that worries me," KITT answered

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she's very tired and afraid of herself and her loved ones. She also told that sometimes she feels that she can't go on anymore in this life, that she'd like to give up."

It has been three weeks since Michael met MT. Today they were going to amusement park and Michael and KITT were fetching MT from the hotel where she stayed between some scenes.

"Hi, in what amusement park you would like to go?" Michael asked from MT when she stepped in to KITT.

"Just drive, please," MT whispered. She looked so sad and tired and she had tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong," Michael got worried

"Nothing, please don't let this spoil our day." Her voice sounded much cheerful now.

"Oh, OK, then I'll repeat my question"

Of course MT wanted to go to the nearest amusement park. And Michael obeyed this lovely woman. They had fun. Often Michael glanced MT in secret when girl didn't noticed it. He felt deep devotion towards this girl. But Michael also noticed that every time he looked to MT she was very deep in thoughts. In the evening Michael and KITT dropped MT back to her hotel. They stood in front of the hotel.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Michael asked with quiet voice. MT nodded and Michael gave her soft kiss. KITT made funny little noise. He knew that Michael had fallen to this girl. If car could blush it would have been at that moment. Then the moment was over and MT headed inside. Before opening the door she turned and ran back and hugged Michael.

"Michael, I love you. If anything happens to me, forget-me-not," MT whispered. That flower was MT's favorite and Michael knew it.

"What was that?" Michael asked from KITT. The car sighed.

"Believe me, she's not OK," KITT said. They drove back to Flag's mansion to give a report to Devon.

Two weeks went by and during that time MT seemed to be little better and more cheerful.

"How is she?" Devon asked from Michael in one afternoon.

"I think she is doing fine and enjoying her little free times she gets"

"Good because her manager told me something very alarming about her being depressed".

"No, that can't be true, I'm sure she's fine"

During these weeks Michael had totally fell in to MT. Today they were going on a little scenery cruise and they decided to drive along one very incredibly beautiful road.

"Could you stop here," MT said in one place. She went out to watch a scenery from one very high place. Of course Michael followed her so that she wouldn't drop.

"In next two weeks I can't go anywhere because we are filming that scene very fast in time."

"That's OK, but not so nice for me," Michael said

"We'll see again after two weeks. Bye for now," MT yelled when they stopped to her hotel.

"Bye," Michael shouted back.

While driving back to give a report to Devon KITT opened his mouth.

"She was awfully quiet today," he said and continued –" Hopefully she'll be better after filming is over".

But it didn't happened as KITT hoped. That was the last time when they saw her alive. Those two weeks when MT was filming rolled by slowly. MT phoned them few times during those weeks. Then, late in one afternoon of Friday Devon received a call from MT's manager.

"She's what?" Devon asked. His voice was very loud. Then he sat on the chair. His face was pale. The news he received were shocking. Devon walked out where Michael and Bonnie were testing something to KITT.

"Michael," he shouted

"What?"

"You and KITT should come here. Take me with you and we'll drive to the filming scene. I've got bad news for you."

When driving to the filming scenes Devon opened his mouth.

"Michael, you should hear this from me. Put the auto cruise on. Michael did that.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about MT. How could I tell this to you. She's ….. killed herself. That's why we are going there. We too must give some report to police."

Michael didn't said anything. After short quietness he asked

"How did she…"

"She jumped from the cliff that is near there," Devon told.

They arrived at the place and stepped out from KITT. Police was there already and coronary too. Devon and Michael walked towards nearest policeman. They introduced themselves and Devon asked can they see her.

Police gave them promise. They headed to the cliff and saw a sheet covered body at the below of that cliff. They came to that place where coronary started to put the body in chest. They stopped him and pulled the sheet away. There she was. So delicate. Michael couldn't watch anymore. He walked back to KITT who opened his door and Michael stepped in.

"How did she looked like. I mean did she looked very bad?" KITT asked

"No, she looked very peaceful like she was only sleeping"

Devon came soon back too. He gave a small piece of paper to Michael.

"This is for you," he said

In the paper was clear female handwriting and it said: " Thank you Michael from these beautiful days I've spent with you. Remember what I said in that one afternoon when we came back from amusement park. Forget-me-not. I will always love you. MT"

Michael and Devon drove back to Flag's mansion

"You should take a few weeks vacation", Devon said to Michael. He knew what MT had meant to Michael.

"I'll bring KITT back to testing soon." Michael sounded very sad.

Then he just started KITT and drove away. He was driving just aimlessly around. He stared the road. Suddenly he put the auto cruise on.


End file.
